We're having a funky reunion
by JohnTheFishLovesSnuffles
Summary: Curt and Arthur have a bit of a reunion after Arthur's article on what happened to Brian Slade. Bit of language but it is Curt Wild, my dears! Slash, of course, but it is Velvet Goldmine so i've no idea why you'd be here if you were against it! My First VG fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't' own 'em , my dears! Todd Haynes has that honour! Lucky Man!**

**A/N- Watched Velvet Goldmine last night for the first time and was inspired. As you've probably guessed, my dears, this is my first Velvet Goldmine Fic although I'm sure others will follow because I LOVE it sooooo much, my dears!**

**Dedicated to Totally Raven for introducing me to Velvet Goldmine!**

It was only moments after walking back into his flat, having just bought his copy of the Herald with his article, for the first time, on the front page, when the phone rang.

Arthur had expected it to be his boss, maybe even Ray(the one he'd always been closest to) from The Flaming Creature, hell, he even considered his mother despite their past because this was a big thing 'for her boy'. What Arthur didn't expect was what he got though.

"This Arthur? Arthur Stewart? The reporter from the Herald?" A smoke dried voice inquired.

"Yeah…Who's this?" He'd cautiously replied as thoughts of 'Oh crap I'm getting my first hate mail' ran around his mind.

"It's…Curt…" The voice said and Arthur's stomach pitted out.

"Oh. Look, I sorry. I was gonna warn you that night-"

"You did good, kid." Curt breathed, "I knew you were different night, knew somewhat better that the rest of us- even if you didn't know it yet."

"I was just doing what I always do with interviews, even very brief and non-responsive ones." Arthur replied, confused.

The was a whisper of broken chuckles at the other end of the phone before he heard, "Not _that_ night, Arthur…and sorry about that but…seeing him on that stage as Tommy…it brought home a few truths I guess and I'd wanted to think them through myself before seeing anyone, least of all you."

"Oh." Was all Arthur could say to that then, "How d'you get my number?"

There was that laugh again, the one his had joined so many times that night on the roof top, "That all you got to say to that? Well, I rang up the paper, got put through to your boss and he gave me it, under the impression you'd love to hear from me…Was he right or do you want me to hang up and disappear again?"

"No…"

"Uh…ok….bye then…" The voice replied in confusion.

Arthur quickly rectified his statement, "NO! I mean, I meant I don't want you to hang up…um…crap now I sound fucking desperate." He muttered.

There was that laugh again, "No, I get you Arthur, don't worry…How old were you that night…on the roof…if you don't mind me asking, of course?"

Arthur laughed this time, glad to be back in on the amusement, " 16, though, hell, does it feel longer ago than that."

"Oh, bloody hell." Groaned Curt.

Arthur grew concerned that this man, the one who'd shaped so much of his life, sub-consciously, was going to walk away again, "What?"

"You were so fucking young! You- You-" he sighed, "I guess this serves me right for no giving a fuck in them days, right?"

"You were only 25, if I remember correctly, Curt and besides I'd been living with The Flaming Creatures for about 7 months by then so hardly what you'd call innocent, if it makes you feel better…What you said…do you 'give a fuck' now?"

He heard a sigh, "I still didn't, after you, for a while but there was something that…I guess it just didn't have the same effect after you so I stopped."

Arthur's breath caught in his throat, what was this man saying? That he'd been that bad? No one else had complained? He supposed it was rude to say such a thing but still you'd think Ray would have?

Curt chuckled again but this time it was nervous and everything the fiction of Curt Wild wasn't, "Arthur, I can _hear_ your mind working from here, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know…I'm confused, I guess."

"A smart kid like you? Although I suppose you're not much of kid anymore. Look I don't really want to say this over the phone…You know that bar where you saw me last? I'll meet you there in an hour."

It was safe to say that it was one of the longest hours in Curt's life. It was also safe to say that Curt had had quite a few long hours in his life- thanks to one Brian Slade- so the fact that his measured up to them was saying something.

He managed to occupy himself quite sufficiently though by filling his mind with fears like 'What happens if I've got it all wrong- it wouldn't be the first time?' and 'I should have just said it over the phone-since when was I one for doing things properly?'…oh and putting some respectable- for an ex-rock star- clothes on.

Just as he was walking out his apartment, he spotted the dog collar that he'd worm the night of the Death of Glitter Concert. He'd felt sure he'd lost it but seeing it now, he knew it was the one time missing from his outfit; a lucky charm, because boy did he need it.

He arrived five minutes late because the bus had got stuck in traffic so in the end he jumped off and walked the last few streets.

Arthur was already there nursing his pint like a mother a child. God, had he grown up since that night. All traces of the juveniles glittery past had gone and there, smiling nervously under scrutiny, was, undoubtedly, a man. Not a bad looking one either. Curt smiled, glad that Arthur hadn't lost _that._

"I ordered you a pint." Arthur muttered, gesturing to the second bottle on the table.

"Thanks" he sat down and in doing so, spotted that Arthur had worn a good luck charm of his own, "I see that despite your protests you like the pin then." He smirked.

"Yeah, I forgot to thank you for nearly choking me and skewering my tongue with it." Arthur quipped.

"You're more than welcome!" Curt laughed, before taking a mouthful of the cool beverage in front of him, causing a somewhat awkward silence to fall over the pair of them.

"What…what was it you couldn't say over the phone, Curt?" Arthur inquired tentatively, eventually.

Curt felt his guts churn and he sighed, "That night, after Tommy Stone's concert, you know I said I discovered a few home truths? Well one of them was why casual shags didn't have much of an effect on me anymore and another was what I need to do about it. So I thought I was fucking freaky that you walked in that night-even if I didn't recognise you instantly."

There was a long pause.

"Ok…so…" Arthur said and Curt couldn't believe he still didn't get it.

"I need you, Arthur Stewart. I've no idea why but I know I do. You've got the view on life, the past, everything, I need to finally pull me out of this hole Brian and drugs managed to dig me in. I don't want to force you, or for you to think that I'm using you because, hell, it's a bonus, Arthur, that you're hot and gay-well I think you are- too. If you don't want _that_ I get that, Arthur, but I just need you in my life somehow…it's just up to you to decide how.

Arthur Stewart could not believe what he was hearing. The man that had haunted his past ten year, no matter what he claimed, because he couldn't forget him, wanted him. Properly _wanted him._ No, what was it he said?- _needed him._ He thought he'd start hyperventilating.

Instead, the realism that is Arthur Stewart's mind, took over and spoke while his insides did crazy things, "If you want _that, _Curt then I can't just be sex, right? I-"

"I know Arthur and I wasn't asking for just sex. I told you that that doesn't work anymore. I _need you_, _all_ of _you_." Curt explained, his eyes widening and reminding Arthur of a stray he'd once seen, looking desperately for a loving home.

"Ok. Alright" Arthur nodded, because how the hell could he say no? This was Curt Wild and, if he was honest, he needed Curt as much as Curt claimed to need him, "So, how do you want to do this, I mean-?"

"I play it by ear but I think we should just do what come naturally." Curt offered.

Arthur's mind lost control to the crazy insides, at this point.

"Well, in that case…"

Arthur Stewart proceeded to kiss Curt Wild like Curt Wild had never been kissed before.

**Sorry, that wasn't as good as I'd hoped it'd be but I hope you like it….might add an epilogue to try improve it a bit, at a later date!**

**Reviews would be like the glitter on the rainbow, my dears.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus, man! How do you have so much stuff!" Curt growled as he struggled under the weight of another box of Arthur's 'stuff'.

"Most of its clothes and that!" Arthur defended, "And some of its work stuff like the computer!"

"Hmmph!" Curt exhaled as he dumped it in the sitting room of his apartment, along with the others and the one Arthur put down after him. _Mustn't grumble too much or he'll think I don't want him here, _he remembered and clambered back over to the boxes toward Arthur to kiss him briefly to erase any thoughts his lover had along those lines because there was nothing he wanted more than to share his life, including his flat with this man.

They'd tried to take things slowly after they'd had their little reunion but being two fairly young men who'd been deprived of each other for the best part of 10 years made it considerably more difficult than they'd hoped.

Curt was surprised it had taken him this long, 2 months, to get this far and pluck up the courage to ask Arthur to move in with him. He practically slept there every night and was there the rest of the time too, only going home to change clothes and to get some stuff for work.

But now he, and his masses of crap, we're here permanently. Curt felt the urge to kiss Arthur again…so did so.

"Ok, let's get the rest of my stuff I off the street before we get into that, ok?" Arthur chuckled.

"I wasn't even suggesting such things! Can a man not innocently kiss his lover, simply because he wants to?" Curt replied, feign being aghast.

"Any other man? Yes. You? No." Arthur retorted before heading back out for the rest of his boxes.

Two hours later they had got the boxes into the house and were starting to unpack them when they realised the time.

"Let's leave this and head to bed." Arthur sighed, shoving the box he had been about to empty away from him and standing.

"What a marvellous idea!" Curt exclaimed, finding a new burst of energy and springing from his chair.

Arthur groaned, "Can we not…? I mean, just not tonight? I'm so tired from lifting all these boxes, I'm not like you for whom energy is created at the thought of sex or anything related."

Curt looked at Arthur and studied him for a moment and noticed how tired his lover did look, "Sure, like I said when we started out, it doesn't have to be all about sex. As long as I have you in my life, and especially in my home, I'm the happiest, luckiest man in the world."

"Oh dear…you're going soft, Curt! What will the paper's say!" Arthur laughed as he collapsed on the bed still fully clothed, "But thank you…it means a lot."

"Anytime…well, actually preferably not all the time because a man has _needs_, you know but, you get the idea." Curt babbled as he took off his shirt and trousers before crawling into bed too.

"Don't worry, it's just tonight." Arthur sighed as he relaxed into the pillows.

"Good, because it'd be impossible to leave such a sexy man un-serviced for long! Can I give you a massage?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Arthur rolled over and Curt set to work but within only five minutes his subject was lightly snoring so he snuggled down beside his lover.

_What would the papers say?_

Curt chuckled when he realised that he was so happy as he was he couldn't give a damn.


End file.
